The weather is here, wish you were beautiful
by serpentine013x
Summary: Basic plot so far- Trista-Plot? Are you CRAZY? S-Quite possibly Everyone-SHHH! Ok, so, professor leaves, chaos, and let's just say it's leading up to a certain boathouse theme...
1. The

A.N. Yes I should be writing Mimesis, I kind of am... But this has been something I've been wanting to get written for a while now... I know, starting up another fic is a stupid idea, but you know? I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! DEAL! *Sigh* I feel better, and I didn't even have to take any pills... YAY! Ok, this is set in the same back round as Mimesis, with the same people who interact the same, the only reason I couldn't use this in Mimesis was... you'll find out... yes, you'll all find out in the end... ;/ Oh, and there is some stuff in here that will happen in Mimesis, and some that won't, you'll have to pick through and find the ones that are, or just wait for me to update Mimesis... So, that's how many referances to Mimesis so far? 1,2,3,4,5,6 WOW I've said Mimesis 6 times! I wonder if I'll say Mimesis again? Ok, that was stupid... so shameless... Ya, ok, on with the fic!  
  
*  
  
Disclaimer-I do not in any shape, way, form, or flavor own X-Men, or those charactors. Those who continue to believe I do are oviously on crack, not that I hold anything wrong upon these actions, in fact I highly regard you, but... wait, now I can't see strait, thus are the hazards of sanity... (*whispery voice* Jess! I'm scared now!)  
  
*  
  
Quotes of the chap.-Everyone knows that everytime a bell rings an angel gets its wings, what they don't tell you is everytime a moustrap snaps an angel gets set on fire. A good friend will bail you out of jail, but a true friend will be sitting next to you saying "Damn that was fun!" Pop goes the gerbil and other fun microwave games...  
  
*  
  
""=talking ''=thought to one's self (or talking to personalities..) **= actions I'm too lazy to write out ^^ = telepathic talking (won't have much o' this) ( )= either notes to myself I forgot to erase, A.N.s, or just stupid comments made by me (or Jess)...  
  
***  
  
The entire population of the mansion stood confused in the main hall.  
  
"I am sure you are all wondering why I have called you all here," The professor said finally to the collective residences. "I am going on a much needed vacation." He finished after a pause. Random exclamations of "Why?" "Unfair!" "Can I come?" "For how long?" all mingled together as everyone began talking at the some time.  
  
"Please calm down!" ^I said CALM DOWN!^ He yelled into their minds, everyone winced at the mental assault (rape rape!).  
  
"This is precisely the reason for this departure. Yes Oreo- Ororo?" He asked, for she had her hand in the air and was waving it franticly. No one seemed to notice his screw up, or just didn't remember it.  
  
"Can we come?" She asked, indicating the other adults, who then nodded their heads vigorously, sending mental pleas and threats if denied.  
  
"Yes! You can come, but I am leaving in four minutes, with o-"But they were already gone. Storm flying out a previously closed window and up out of sight, glass littered the yard below, fertilizing the hedges in a way only melted sand can. Beast ran to the elevator and slammed his fist into the button, which broke. He sighed and ripped the open the doors, then jumped down the shaft. The collective audience then turned to Wolverine who hadn't moved from where he had been standing, and still was...  
  
"I can buy anything I need," He said, shrugging.  
  
"What about your stash-I mean alcohol?" Roberto asked innocently. Logan cringed slightly.  
  
"I can last," He said, sounding not at all believable.  
  
"And your porn collection?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't want to know why you know."  
  
"For this to work I have several rules that will be followed to the word or there will be severe consequences that I will now be thinking of. One, if any form of party is held within these grounds, mansion, forest, and air above included I will, I WILL shut this institute down and deport you all back to your own homes/countries. And no matter how much you may cover it up, I will find out." He said all this with a slightly (but only by a little) crazed glint in his eyes, no one doubted the (insert word meaning credibility but I think It starts with an S(rereading this I remembered what it was... sincerity! DUH! But thinking that over I think I was going for another word)) of his words.  
  
"Two, I will be leaving a credit card in case of dire emergencies, if it is not paid off in full by the time I return the previous threat will become active."  
  
"So, like, when are you getting back?" Kitty asked.  
  
"I'm not quite sure," His eye twitched while saying this. The professor picked up a suitcase in each hand and attempted to wheel out the front doors, it didn't work too well.  
  
"Professor, let me help!" Scott (*coughing sound* kiss ass!) said, jumping forwards and picking up a suitcase.  
  
"Drop it fruitcake!" The professor yelled, head snapping to the side. Scott dropped the suitcase (wow that word is becoming overused), a shocked expression on his face. This was all the evidence everyone needed, the Professor desperately needed this vacation.  
  
"Professor, we understand that you are under considerable stress, and if you feel you need this then that is entirely acceptable, but please let us help you!" Most everyone cringed, silent vows of "Kill the perfect bitch" were thought of by more then one person. Jean wasn't paying attention apparently. The professor muttered something inaudible (then why did anyone hear it at all?).  
  
"What about your bike?" Bobby asked suddenly. Wolverine's eyes popped (in a mass of gory blood and eye juices BWAHAHAHAH!), he ran and jumped out the now open window running to the garage where he kept his only beloved (aww, how touching(SHHH!))  
  
Jean levitated the remaining suitcases, he had enough to last him quite a while, and she wondered if he would return at all, probably not. 'I wonder if he'll take that spoon... mmm spoon *fantasizes*, or the spatula?' She though excitedly. ^No, you can keep them, I will not be needing them where I am going.^ The professor sent. Jean blushed crimson, but followed the professor to the jet, levitating the suitcases in front.  
  
A slight breeze picked up, Storm descended towards the jet, several suitcases and potted plants twirling in a current behind her. Everyone turned to the elevator as a rumbling began within its depths. A pair of furry blue hands wedged through the doors and wrenched them open, a laden Beast followed. He had a satchel over one shoulder, two large leather books bags one around his neck and the other over the other shoulder, a mini chemistry set ( more like a mini lab) draped across his chest, the beakers and test tubes arrayed as though going into battle, and lastly the keys to the Med Bay around his neck on a chain. He raced outside, several papers falling lose from his bags. He didn't seem to notice, completely focused on getting to his jet to freedom. A wind picked up, blowing the papers into the jet, where they disappeared out of sight. Logan simply rode his bike up the ramp, which then closed behind him.  
  
"NO! Take me with you!" Forge yelled, running outside. The jet began taking off, lifting slowly into the sky. Forge fell onto his knees, pleading towards the heavens, but his prayers where never to be answered. The jet suddenly stopped, the hatch opened and two figures fell towards earth. The hatch closed and the jet flew off out of sight. The two people landed in a tree, then tumbled down, hitting nearly every branch on the way down. They landed in a crumpled heap, on a pile of rocks, that was in a puddle.  
  
"That was stupid," Said Scott, lifting his head from the foul tasting murk that was the puddle.  
  
"He obviously wanted some alone time." Jean said, leaning on the tree as she stood up. They both limped to the mansion, but to their surprise everyone was......... GONE!  
  
"I'm have a very bad feeling," Jean said.  
  
"We're not going to survive this are we?"  
  
"Better hide out in the library just for safe measures." Scott grinned.  
  
"Hmm this might be fun after all." And so they ran up the stairs to do stuff I neither want nor need to know about, if you are smart you won't either.  
  
****  
  
Ok, that's it.... yeah. If you're confused don't worry, you're not alone in that sense. If that spoon/spatula thing disturbed you, that's ok, it served it's purose. An inside joke, baaaaad inside joke... Ok... that's it... wait, don't worry I WILL up date this I have plans for this one.. plaaaans... I may take this down and fix some things or something... I posted it a bit quick for my liking... so yeah... 'nough said for now... 


	2. Following

My sincerist apologies for the delayed posting of this chapter and the updation of Mimesis (like anyone cares…). I know, there I no excuse, but I'm still going to say some: school, gaiaonline.com, laziness, gaiaonline.com, low access to computers, neopets.com, gaiaonline.com… the list pretty much stops there… Well, hope ya like this chappie. I've already got the chapter after this written out, just need to type it now… well, it'll be up in oh, say two months… (Sis, I'll continue with Mimesis before that though) uh… ok, that's enough said.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I hope you weren't waiting for something intelegent, funny, or even witty. This is me we're talking about, you expect too much.   
  
OFFICIAL QUOTE/SAYINGS OF THE CHAPPIE(since I haven't posted for long time I will list a bunch, as some form of payment):Always smile. It makes people wonder what you're up to/   
My parents put us to sleep by tossing us in the air. Of course, you have to have low ceilings for this method to work/   
"I can't go to work today, the voices said, "Stay home and clean the guns""/   
"This calls for a very special blend of psychology and extreme violence."/   
"Quiet brain, or I'll stab you with a Q-tip!"/   
"Don't make me get my flying monkeys!"/   
A good friend will bail you out of jail, a true friend will be sitting next to you saying "Damn that was fun!",   
Hooray for most things!,   
What they don't tell you is every time a mouse trap snaps an Angel gets set on fire, I swear…they told me it was candy   
"I don't understand why anyone would ever beat their children; when damaging them psychology is far more permanent."   
"I will not bond. I will not share. I refuse to nurture."-Dennis Leary   
"When his life was ruined, his family killed, his farm destroyed, Job knelt down on the ground and yelled up to the heavens, "Why god? Why me?" and the thundering voice of God answered, "There's just something about you that pisses me off."-Stephen King   
For every action, there is an equal and opposite government program.   
If at first you don't suceed, skydiving is not for you.   
All who believe in telekensis raise my hand.   
(ok, enough is enough… for now…)

* * *

"VAHOOOO! Ve're free! Ve can do anysing ve vant!" Kurt shouted, running into the rec. room and jumping over the top of a couch. He landed with a springy bounce, which almost launched him off.   
"'Cept have a party," Rahne pointed out. They all shuddered at the though.   
"'Cept a party, but vhat about a cotillion, a shindig, a bash, a barn raising, a fling, an affair, sorry that's relationships."   
"Kurt, shut up," Roberto said.   
"Fine then, what else is there to do?" Jubilee said, lying upside down over a couch.   
"Let's get drunk!" Bobby suggested, nodding his head as he said it as emphasis.   
"I have the strange urge to dance around in joy," Ray said, sprawled over a footstool and staring at the wall.   
"Please don't," Sam pleaded.   
"Hey guys," Amara said, not pausing in her prodding at the reposed Pyro, who seemed completely unaware of anything going on. In fact he looked utterly asleep, except his eyes were open and moving back and forth, as though watching his own personal tennis match localized in the ceiling.   
"I like that idea," She continued.   
"I was only joking about dancing!"   
"I wasn't," she said with a grin, then finished, "I mean the other one, we all know the 'secret' stashes." Pyro blinked, a grin of the maniacal order crept from its lair to spread disease like across his quickly becoming demonic face.   
"I like that idea," he said and sat up. Amara continued to pock at him, but now at the back of his neck.   
"So whose first?" He asked.   
"Not me! After that pool incident… I'm not touching that stuff ever again!" Sam said.   
"Not who's, whose?"   
"Well, Logan's always stocked," Roberto said.   
"Yeah, but even though he said he didn't care, I still think he'd be a bit grumpy upon finding out." Jubilee pointed out. 'Ah, nothing like bombarding your head with blood got to love that feeling,' (did that make sense?)   
"Well, there's a-" Ray began, but was cut off by…   
"The Professor." Amara cut in.   
"What?" Kitty said, walking into the room.   
"The Professor." Pyro repeated.   
"What about him?" Kitty asked. Pyro swiveled his head around to look at her, since she was standing behind him this was an unsettling sight. Amara stopped her poking and began rocking back and forth.   
"We can't," she said, staring off into… whatever it was she saw…   
"Amara, are you ok? Why not?" Pyro said, snapping around to look at her with worried eyes.  
"Where's Teddy?" She muttered in a child's voice.   
"Right!" Pyro said detirmedly. He jumped up, grabbing her wrist and pulling her up also. They ran out the door yelling "Teddy!"   
"I like, so don't want to know. So, what about the Professor?"   
"Apparently, but no, they were the ones that wanted to."   
"Hey! I'm the one who suggested it!"   
"You don't count."   
"Like hel-"   
"AH! Semi naughty!" Jamie shouted, popping up from behind a couch. This happened to be the couch in which Jubilee was laying, was being the key word since this most eccentric entrance startled her, causing Jubilees to, upside down, fall off. She was now laying in a crumpled mass on the floor. Or, she would have, had someone not been sitting on the landing strip. So she now lay (if slightly crumpled) in Bobby's lap.   
"Aw, how like so cute!" Rahne snickered. Kitty glared at her.   
"I like so don't sound like that!" She said indignantly.   
"Face it Kitty, Valley Girl through and through," said Ray.   
"Shove it!" She said, glaring at him, he grinned.   
"Hey!" Roberto said, waving to get everyone's attention.   
"What?" Sam said.   
"What are we going to do?" Roberto said slowly, emphasizing the point.   
"Hose fight!" Kurt suggested, grinning toothily, and looking sideways at Kitty.   
"No," said she, his face fell, but only slightly.   
"Later then," He said slyly.   
"TEDDY!" The combined shouts of the two neurotics screamed from some distant location.   
"Ughn! Somebody shut them up!" Jubilee said, rubbing her eye, she stood up.   
"Where is he?" Sam asked.   
"Who knows," Roberto and Ray both said at the same time they looked at each other, everyone else turned to Jamie.   
"So where is he squirt?" Bobby asked, standing up and stretching, he fell backwards onto the couch, bouncing a bit.   
"How should I know?" Jamie said, shrugging.   
"You're the one that's become his shadow." Jamie shrugged again.   
"He wandered off a bit back," he said.   
"Grr…" Jubilee Grred.   
"So, what are we going to do?" Ray said, looking away.   
"Girls only slumber par-" Bobby began.   
"Don't say the word!" Jubilee shouted and slapped her hand over his mouth, they both fell over from the impact.   
"Vhat Vord?" Colossus asked upon entering the room.   
"PIOTR!" Jamie exclaimed and ran over to stand in front of him.   
"I've been practicing, listen! ""ûêâû ÿ âàøåé ìàòåðè." (This DAMN! computer won't let it be in Russian, so, sorry if you wanted to know what it looked like or... GRRness) Piotr smiled and patted Jamie on the head.   
"Good job," He said and stopped, he frowned and was a moment later latched onto by the mansion's domestic crazy people.   
"Teddy!" Pyro and Amara whooped, Pyro hugging him around the waist from behind and Amara having jumped onto his back was near strangling him in her fierce greeting.   
"Um, hello," Piotr said somewhat hesitatingly and labored, due to the stressed breathing. Pyro hugged tighter.   
"Where were you?" Amara said, pulling herself up onto his shoulders. He leaned backwards at the increased pressure to a place that was not quite considered healthy for such an action. She was now straddling his shoulders in a way that is sometimes referred to as 'extreme piggybacking' (for complete details please consult imagination).   
"Hey, now we can get drunk! And not feel guilty! Hup hup! Onwards!" She said, kicking his chest and pointing behind them.   
Piotr shook his head, sighed, attempted to unlatch pyro, failed, looked to Jamie pleadingly and finally trudged off in the indicated direction.   
"Screw it," Roberto muttered, standing up and followed them. Ray shrugged and did likewise. Kurt stood up and offered his hand to Kitty,   
"Shall ve?"   
"Like, what the hell, why not!" She took it (ha HA it's mine now runs off to secluded corner) and they fell into procession. Rahne, Sam, Bobby and Jubilee all looked at each other, and at the same time stood up and trailed after the others. Jamie stood alone in the room, hung his head, for he knew that they would not allow him to touch the liquid. He looked up suddenly, smiling at a thought. He searched the room for the remote, finding it under a footstool, in a puddle of… 'Eww! It's called hygiene people!' He plopped down onto a couch and pushed power button, the effect of such an action of course being the TV. to turn on. He flipped through the stations, until he got to the special channels. Which, sadly, denied his access.   
"Damn, oh well," He said sighing. He switched the TV. off and stood up. 'Well, what is there for ME to do? Pool. No. Why? Don't feel like it now. Oh, well, hey! What? Where are the other people? Who? The OTHER people? Oh, them, I really don't know. So…' He smiled determidly to himself and walked out of the room. He got to the front door before he remembered something. He ran back into the room, turned the TV. back on, punched in a code onto the screen, and sagged disappointedly. 'Drat, they changed it again, ok, fine!' He turned the TV. back off, and headed outside.

* * *

WAHOOO!!! dancing around in circles I'm do-one finally! sigh I feel good now… ok, what? Scale 1-10… please, I'm insecure and need some form of reasurance at least in knowing I suck, so then I'll be able to say screw you and actually have a reason!   
  
TRANSLATION: (ok, this one was easy, I wasn't trying to get anything specific) ""ûêâû ÿ âàøåé ìàòåðè.=Pumpkins for your mother. (nothing special, first thing to pop into my head)

(as I said before the stupid farding computer ... or is it fan fiction... dammit.) 


End file.
